Sono stati due principi
by Mica Sawada Usui Higurashi
Summary: En la epoca mas sengrienta de Francia, el principe Belphegor decide salvar a uno de los condenados plebeyos, desatando una persecucion que le hará descubrir una parte de su corazon que no conocia - Bel&Oc -
1. Salvame del horror

Sono stati due principi

Capitulo 1

"Sálvame del horror"

_Lalala- Pensamiento, pasado, presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[Opinión personal]

-.-.-.-.-

Hace ya tiempo, tuvo lugar la tan famosa revolución francesa e industrial. Pero entre estos tiempos, hubo fuertes gobernantes que no admitían a ninguna persona del pueblo que se opusiera a sus demandas. Con este criterio, miles y miles de personas, murieron de las formas más crueles y despiadadas. A esta época se la llamó: Época del terror. Justamente en Francia, en un pueblo regido por un gran rey, transcurre esta historia.

-¡Corran, corran! ¡Rápido! –les mostraba la dirección mientras corroboraba que no hubiese nadie alli- no quedó nadie... bien –y corrió también-

Aquella muchacha de pelo largo, castaño claro, pero algo dañado, tenia que sostenerse el vestido sencillo y sucio para poder correr. Corría lo más rápido que podía, alejándose de su hogar, que era destruido y quemado por aquellos verdugos que los perseguían. Sus claros ojos contaban una y otra vez a su familia, quien corría delante de ella. Técnicamente eran todos amigos y vecinos, pero eran familia igual.

-¡Mariam! ¡Corre más rápido! ¡Nos alcanzaran! –uno de ellos volteó-

-No escaparan –un grupo de verdugos estaban parados frente a ellos-

-¡Demonios! –todos frenaron, y trataron de huir, pero estaban rodeados- Quédense juntos...-

-Ahora tendrán que pagar por oponerse a las ordenes del rey –sacando cadenas- tienen las horas contadas –rieron macabramente-

-¡Jamás seguiremos las absurdas ordenes de su rey! –gritó la muchacha, parada frente a sus compañeros-

-¿Cómo has dicho niñita? –un verdugo se acercó a ella-

-¡Mariam!-

-Que no seguiremos órdenes de ningún rey idiota como el suyo-

-¡Silencio plebeya! –y con un solo golpe la dejó tendida en el piso-

-¡Mariam! ¡Niña Mariam! –algunas trataron de acercarse pero los verdugos comenzaron a apresarlos-

-Ahora aprenderán lo que es ser plebeyo...-arrastrándolos a todos con cadenas al cuello y manos-

-.-.-

Se despertó gracias a las voces apagadas de sus compañeros de celda, que estaban tan o mas lastimados que ella. Le ofrecieron abanicarla, ya que era lo único que podían darle en aquella oscura y húmeda jaula donde los tenían. Pero se negó a hacerlos trabajar. Con una simple sonrisa agradeció, de todos modos, una mala cara era lo ultimo que quería darles a aquellas personas que tanto quería.

Entonces escucharon los pasos pesados de aquellos verdugos y se estremecieron. Al llegar los hombres, vestidos con túnicas negras y algo rotosas, algunos comenzaron a llorar y a negar con la cabeza. Mientras estos abrían la puerta e insultaban a los plebeyos, Mariam pudo notar que sus armas y hachas estaban muy llenas de sangre, que caía de a gotas en el suelo.

-No por favor –lloraba una mujer con sus pequeños cuatro hijos abrazados- a ellos no... por favor-

-No se preocupe señora –arrastró a un niño del cabello- usted no los verá morir-

-¿¡Cual es tu problema! –la joven tomó al niño y lo abrazó, sin dejar de mirar al verdugo, que reía macabro- ¿No tienen alma?-

-No, te equivocas, ustedes son el problema-

-Pero despreocúpense, pronto ya no lo serán-

Ellos los empujaban mientras reían y se burlaban de los condenados. Por un pasillo, los conducían a lo que parecía un lugar fuera del calabozo, donde otras personas observaban las ejecuciones y participaban de ellas. El ambiente se volvió de llanto y dolor inexplicable, cuando el primero de ellos fue asesinado. La joven ojiceleste trataba de no pensar en aquello, de no escuchar los gritos desesperados, la gente reír, los niños y padres llorar, aunque que ella ni siquiera pudiese evitarlo. Entonces, alguien más llegó detrás de ella.

-No te des vuelta, vengo a ayudarlos-

-¿Qui-quien eres? –sin entender como podía hacer algo-

-Shi shi shi...soy el príncipe, diles que te sigan en completo silencio –y volteó para comenzar a salir de alli-

Mariam no lo dudó, simplemente fue pasando la información mientras el único verdugo que los cuidaba se entretenía con la sangre derramada del otro lado de la puerta destrozada y vieja. Pero entonces, el asesino se dio vuelta, y les gritó a sus compañeros que los plebeyos escapaban. Inmediatamente, La figura que corría delante de la muchacha volteó y la tomó de la muñeca, para luego correr más rápido. Ella les gritaba que corrieran y corrieran.

Pero mas verdugos comenzaron a salir de todas partes, y aunque ellos se esforzaban, comenzaron a atraparlos. Se desesperó al ver como los tomaban del cuello o simplemente los arrastraban con el rostro en el suelo, y los golpeaban en el camino. Pero aun seguía corriendo, ya que otros verdugos los perseguían.

-¡Detente! ¡Tengo que ayudarlos! –pero el príncipe no contestaba, solo corría, sujetándola-

Pero entonces doblaron un par de veces, por unos pasillos extraños, y perdieron a los verdugos. Luego de correr un poco más, llegaron a un lugar lleno de plantas y verde, muy acomodado y limpio. Por fin pudo tomar aire y recuperarse. Aquel joven también lo hizo, y ella se sorprendió cuando trató de comparar a un príncipe con él. No creía que un príncipe se vistiera asi para ir a rescatar a uno de los tantos grupos que iban a ser asesinados, como lamentablemente era costumbre. Lo miraba usar esa capa tan asquerosamente sucia que se había puesto, debía tener una buena razón para hacer aquello.

-¿Por qué me salvaste? –algo tímida- Se que no fuiste por todos, un príncipe no hace eso-

-Shi shi shi, eres inteligente, no me he equivocado –quitándose la capucha, dejando al descubierto aquel pelo que le cubría los ojos, de un color rubio intenso, algo largo y revuelto- vi algo distinto en ti y decidí salvarte-

-¿Ver algo en mi? Con ese flequillo no creo que veas mucho –rió un poco-

-_A pesar de aquello puede bromear... es fuerte-_ Veo mucho mas de lo que tu puedes... no me has dicho tu nombre-

-Mariam, aunque si eres tan caballero, deberías ser tu quien se presentara-

-Belphegor, y no soy como los demás príncipes, tan correctos y humanistas, generalmente hago lo que me conviene shi shi shi –puso las manos detrás de su cabeza-

-¿Y acaso te conviene que la gente muera? –seria y triste a la vez-

-...mi padre es quien rige el reino, yo solo hago lo que puedo cuando llego a los plebeyos, pero no se me permite...-volteó-

-Entonces...-sin saber que decir, se habia equivocado al juzgarlo- ¿realmente quisiste ayudarlos a todos?-

-Shi shi shi shi, fui sabiendo que no podría lograrlo, no seria la primera vez que fallo, pero si lo primera vez que me traigo un premio –rió-

-¡No soy una cosa!-

-¡Príncipe Belphegor! ¿Qué hace asi? –algunas criadas aparecieron de lo que aparentaba ser la cocina- ¿Y esta muchacha?-

-Son disfraces, hubo una reunión asi y tuvimos que ser pareja, shi shi shi ¿no princesa? –sonriendo-

-_¿Princesa? ¿Que tengo yo de princesa?... pero es para salir del paso, aunque seguro se darán cuenta, al menos haré un esfuerzo-_ si, lo que Belphegor dijo –algo nerviosa-

-Por favor, permítanos arreglarla princesa, tenemos ropa y una habitación para las señoritas del príncipe –la "arrastraron" hacia adentro-

-N-no se preocupen...enserio –una gota recorría su cabeza- _¿¡Señorita del príncipe! ¿¡Por quien me toman!-_

-¿La princesa se queda al baile? –dijo una criada que se había quedado con él-

-Shi shi shi shi, claro que si, denle lo que necesite –

-Si señor, con permiso –se fue hacia adentro-

Aquel castillo era realmente enorme, nunca se imaginó estar en uno, y tan atendida. Las paredes y todo estaba hecho de un mármol muy fino. Brillantes arañas colgaban del techo, y en ellas algunos hombres colocaban velas para que cuando llegue la noche, todo esté debidamente iluminado. La escalera también de mármol, tenía los barandales cubiertos con oro y los escalones tapados con terciopelo rojo. Al llegar arriba, un largo pasillo fue la ruta hacia la habitación que las criadas le indicaban. Dos de ellas abrieron las enormes puertas de cedro tallado, con manijas doradas, dejando a la vista aquel enorme cuarto blanco.

Se quedó atónita al ver aquella cama enorme, con telas traslucidas atadas sobre la misma, que de mañana, funcionaba como una cortina para el radiante sol que entraría por alguna de esas enormes y decoradas ventanas, que daban a ese patio gigante y lleno de plantas distintas, que tal ves, no vería en otro lugar. Fue cuando ella estaba apreciando aquel enorme lugar, que las criadas comenzaron a moverse de aquí para allá.

-Señorita, ¿que talle es usted? –abriendo un biombo-

-Ehh... ¿talle? –medio perdida-

-¿Cintura? –decían unas- ¿hombros? –pasándole un metro-

-E-e ¿qué? –cada ves entendía menos-

-Ya tengo las medidas-

-Perfecto, ¿seda o terciopelo?-

-¿Para que? –perdidísima-

-Seda, mmm con su tono de piel...-

-Crudo y crema será buen color-

-Perfecto, acompáñeme princesa, ya le preparamos el baño –otras criadas la sacaron de alli-

-Bu-bueno gracias...-dejándose arrastrar-

-No agradezca –una de ellas sonrió- estamos para eso-

-_¡No entiendo nada! Yo no soy princesa... ¡Socorro! –_su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas-

-.-.-

No podía haber algo mas molesto que toda esa gente diciéndole el mucho tiempo que había pasado sin verlo, lo mucho que había crecido, que debía controlar ese pelo revuelto, que le sentaba bien ese traje color violeta y negro, y bla bla bla. Fue entonces cuando la música cambió, y todos entendieron que era la hora de que empiece el baile de las mascaras. Todos sacaron sus respectivos antifaces, se los colocaron, y comenzaron a mezclarse.

-Ay princesa esta usted preciosa –las criadas parecían estar enamoradas de aquel vestido-

-¿Ustedes creen? –mirándose en los tres espejos frente a ella-

-Disculpen –entró otra criada- ya es la hora princesa-

-_Que no soy princesa...-_ amm...-

-Vaya vaya-

Las muchachas sonreían, se veían contentísimas y alegres. Esto hizo sonreír a la joven, quien salió de la habitación y antes de llegar a la escalera, se colocó su antifaz blanco, bordado en hilos color dorado y crudo. Tomó aire y suspiró. Y entonces, se paró en la escalera, antes de bajar. Miró a toda aquella gente, que volteó para mirarla sorprendidos. Pero no fueron solo las miradas de los comensales las que la pusieron nerviosa. Belphegor parecía no quitarle los ojos de encima, y digo parecía, por que no era posible verlos. Estaba a punto de bajar, cuando escuchó a las criadas desde el pasillo.

-Ay, es la primera novia que trae nuestro príncipe a casa-

-Si, es cierto! Que emoción ¿no chicas?-

-Si! –

-_¿¡Novia! ¡Están locas! –_bajaba las escaleras algo sonrojada- _¡Ya todo el mundo deje de mirarme!-_

-Estas preciosa princesa –ofreciéndole la mano-

-¡No soy princesa! –por lo bajo. Tomó su mano-

-Shi shi shi, para mi si lo eres –trayéndola con él-

-Estas loco –siguiéndole el paso-

-Estas linda –sonrió-

Ese vestido era realmente hermoso. La pollera llegaba al piso, de color crudo, con bordados en oro y crudo, con mostacillas y detalles por doquier. Era amplia y en la parte del final de la espalda, llevaba un moño en color dorado. El corssete era del mismo color de la pollera. también bordado, con unas mangas que no precisamente hacían de sostén del mismo, pero rodeaban sus brazos. Tal vez era mucho para lo que Mariam era realmente, pero solo ella pensaba eso.

Belphegor le preguntaba cosas sobre como era vivir la vida aquella, a lo que Mariam respondía, preguntándole si él pudiese vivir asi. El rubio solo reía y admitía que adoraba su vida actual. Las anécdotas del joven príncipe le parecían ridículas y simples, las de ella eran mucho mas duras y complicadas, pero igual de divertidas. Entonces, llegó la anécdota del "asesinato" de su hermano. Pero se sorprendió al verla igual de tranquila que al escuchar las otras historias.

-Me parece que no soy el único loco de las sangre, shi shi shi –

-Es que, ya estoy acostumbrada a la muerte supongo –miró a otro lado, con los ojos algo tristes y melancólicos-

-No te preocupes...-

-¿De que? –lo miró-

-Yo solo mato a quienes se lo merecen...bueno tal ves me exceda en los métodos shi shi shi-

-Idiota –rió-

-Prince of the ripper –sonrió-

-¿El que? –sin entender-

-Shi shi shi, el príncipe destripador, dicho en ingles-

-Bueno bueno, ¿cómo puedo saber ingles? –suspiró-

-Shi shi shi –al oído- yo puedo enseñarte-

-¡O-oye! –sonrojada-

Siguieron bailando y hablando, mientras se adentraba la noche. En cierto momento, la música anunció el fin del baile de las mascaras. Todos se quitaban las mascaras, y se sorprendían y alegraban al verse las caras. Las voces inundaron el salón, y solo Mariam tenia puesto el antifaz.

-Supongo que es mi turno –y se quitó la mascara-

-Lindos ojos princesa –rió como siempre, sin soltarla, aunque ya no bailaran-

-Si gracias...-se sonrojó- y no soy princesa ya te lo dije!-

-Shi shi shi..-

-Yo aun no vi los tuyos-

-¿Eh? –aquello parecía no gustarle-

-Que es tu turno de quitarte la mascara-

Lentamente colocó su mano en el revuelto flequillo del príncipe. Belphegor no quería saber nada de aquello, y trató de echar la cabeza atrás, pero Mariam estaba a punto de descubrirle los ojos, cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente de la entrada. Todos voltearon a ver, y ellos también, haciendo que la muchacha dejara el flequillo del rubio. Se estremeció al ver a aquellos hombres robustos, vestidos con túnicas negras y armados con lanzas y hachas, empujando a los comensales, buscando a alguien.

-¡Entreguen a la plebeya que se ha escapado de las celdas!-

-_¡Me están buscando!-_

-¡Alli está! –comenzaron a correr hacia ella-

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Adelantos del próximo capitulo:

¡No escaparas!/_No podré correr mucho mas/_ Te tengo pedazo de basura/¡Princesa!

Próximo capitulo: Un refugio para mi alma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero aclarar que el titulo dice: Eran dos principes, las gracias a mi abuelo que me dio la idea y como se escribia –w- gracias nono! Me alegro de que hayan leído el primer capitulo de este fic! Tengo que confesarles que todos los capítulos de esta historia son el producto de varios sueños que he tenido, asi que puede pasar que sean algo complicadas las horas del día. Aunque eso no importa mucho, lo más importante aquí es saber que pasara en el próximo cap verdad? Si les gustó este capitulo y creen que debo seguir con la historia, ¡dejen reviews! Siempre los leo! muchas gracias por haber leído!

Nos vemos en el próximo cap!

=D


	2. Un refugio para mi alma

Sono stati due principi

Capitulo 2

"Un refugio para mi alma"

_Lalala-Pensamiento, pasado, presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[Opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

Lentamente colocó su mano en el revuelto flequillo del príncipe. Belphegor no quería saber nada de aquello, y trató de echar la cabeza atrás, pero Mariam estaba a punto de descubrirle los ojos, cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente de la entrada. Todos voltearon a ver, y ellos también, haciendo que la muchacha dejara el flequillo del rubio. Se estremeció al ver a aquellos hombres robustos, vestidos con túnicas negras y armados con lanzas y hachas, empujando a los comensales, buscando a alguien.

-¡Entreguen a la plebeya que se ha escapado de las celdas!-

-_¡Me están buscando!-_

-¡Alli está! –comenzaron a correr hacia ella-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Mierda! –Mariam comenzó a correr seguida de Belphegor, quien por su parte reía-

-¡Atrápenla! ¡Que no escape! –los verdugos se hacían paso entre la gente- ¡No escaparás!

Mientras huían del salón, el príncipe indicó un camino al que se llegaba pasando la cocina. Al traspasar aquel lugar, automáticamente ella se quitó los zapatos, sin parar de correr, dejándolos a merced de las pisadas de los enormes hombres que los perseguían. A cada paso recordaba los rostros de todas aquellas personas asesinadas, las terribles cosas por las que habían pasado. Y no quería que eso se repitiera con ella ni con nadie. Tal vez no pudo evitar la muerte de los demás, pero si podía burlar a los verdugos, entonces de algo serviría el esfuerzo.

Por alguna razón que Mariam desconocía, Belphegor sonreía y se reía de a momentos. Ella realmente no le veía la gracia. Y mas complicada se puso la huida cuando el pasillo se volvió lo suficientemente angosto como para que no pudiese uno solo correr de frente. Ella se dio vuelta y notó que la figura de aquel príncipe se hacia lejana, y perder a alguien mas era lo ultimo que quería. Solo extendió el brazo y logró sujetarlo del final de la manga aquel hermoso saco que llevaba puesto. Fue entonces cuando logró ver que se acercaban a la salida.

-Shi shi shi shi, ya casi salimos princesa –relajado como siempre-

-Si! No te detengas! –sin quitar la vista del frente- ¿salimos a..el pueblo? –llegando al final- _No podré correr mucho más...-_

-Este escape lo inventé yo solo, para hacer de las mías shi shi shi..-

-¿Tu? ¿Para que un príncipe querría salir de su hermoso castillo para irse al simple pueblo? –sin entenderlo bien, al fin logró salir- ¡Lo logramos!-

-No te detengas princesa –rió mientras se adelantaba a ella- aun quedan verdugos-

-¿Eh? –totalmente desconcentrada lo miró, por un momento no pensó en nada, hasta que volvió a escuchar el sonido de las voces y repentinamente volteó-

-¡No escaparas plebeya de mierda! –sacando sus lanzas y cuchillos-

-¡Como es posible- -accidentalmente pisó su vestido y cayó de cabeza al suelo, dando varias vueltas-

-¡Es tu fin! Te tengo pedazo de basura -

-_¿De que demonios hablan? –_volteó y se encontró con la rubia tirada en el suelo, totalmente inconciente y los verdugos llegando a ella- _Princesa...-_

-Ya no escaparas niñita..ja ja ja! –levantando sus lanzas-

-Me pregunto donde estará el malcriado príncipe... como se atreve a traernos problemas-

-Aquí maldito verdugo-

-¡Como! –

Pero antes de que pudiera voltear, los cuchillos ya lo habían atravesado en toda la parte del torso, haciéndole escupir sangre a borbotones por la boca y caer al suelo, sujetándose su agujereado estomago. Los otros se sorprendieron, pero tampoco tuvieron chanse. Los cuchillos los rodearon en segundos y comenzaron a caer. Algunos perdían la cabeza corte por corte, tal vez por diez o doce cuchillos por ves. Se desangraban en el suelo, o morían automáticamente atravesados en su cráneo o corazón. Pero uno por uno, cayeron a la sucia tierra del pueblo, que en aquel momento, estaba absolutamente vació.

Belphegor miraba la sangre con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y comenzó a reír de pocas a muchas. Observaba uno por uno los cadáveres, uno por uno los cuerpos tirados en el suelo. Pero hubo algo que hizo que su risa descontrolada se detuviese por completo y su rostro cambiara de eufórico a preocupado.

Mariam aún estaba tirada en el suelo, con el vestido roto de las vueltas, raspada por doquier por aquellas piedras duras que el suelo relucía. Su rostro pálido, sus heridas, su vestido destrozado. Era la primera vez que esa imagen no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Y no sabia que era aquello. No entendía por que "su" sangre no lo entretenía. Por que su dolor no lo gozaba.

-.-.-

-Mhmm...-abriendo lentamente los ojos- me duele todo... mi cabeza...-restregándose los ojos-

-Shi shi shi shi, al fin despiertas, princesa –con su particular sonrisa-

- ¿Qu-que me paso?...-agarrándose la cabeza- me duele todo-

-Te tropezaste y los verdugos te quisieron llevar...shishishi pero no pudieron –

-Bueno –rió- al menos sirves para algo –pero al ver en que lugar estaba se sonrojó muchísimo- ...o-oe! ¿por que me cargas!-

-No puedo dejar a una princesa herida en el piso-

-¡No soy una princesa! –parándose-

Belphegor estaba sentado sobre una roca, apoyando sus manos en la misma, mirándola sonriente. Mariam comenzó a inspeccionarse las heridas, y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos casi se le salen de las orbitas. Todas aquellas lastimaduras habían sido cubiertas con vendas, o más bien, con trozos de saco blanco de seda suave. Y no conocía a ningún verdugo que llevara un saco asi.

Por una simple cuestión de curiosidad, se le ocurrió voltear para ver que llevaba puesto el príncipe. Y fue grande su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que lo que ella estaba pensando no era tan erróneo.

No tenía el saco. Solo la camisa y el resto de la ropa.

-¿Por...porque hiciste eso? –algo roja-

-Shishishi, curiosidad tal ves-

-¿Curiosidad? –sin entender-

-Shishishi...tus piernas y tu piel no son diferentes a la tela con la que te cubrí las heridas-

-...¿¡Que! –tirándole con una piedra-

-Auch, eso no se refiere a una princesa...-agarrándose la cabeza- shishihi-

-¡Que no soy princesa! –totalmente roja-

-Ah vamos –se para- para mi lo eres...-

-Aun no entiendo como alguien como tú me persigue asi y me ayuda –

Es verdad. ¿Por qué él, Belphegor, el príncipe, hijo del mismo rey que manda a matar a todos los campesinos, esta ayudando a una cualquiera que fue raptada y ahora por su culpa esta prófuga y él también esta metido en problemas? A decir verdad, a él le importaba un bledo las demás personas, realmente le daba lo mismo. Pero, ¿por que a ella si le pasaba algo...le importaba?

-...shi shi shi por conveniencia-

-Lo sabia son todo lo mismo –suspiro- al final, no se puede pretender nada de la realeza –caminando lejos de el-

-¿Oe, a donde vas? –su rostro cambió-

-...a buscar un refugio...-_para mi alma tal ves..-_

-¿Refugio? –acercándose-

-No tengo donde ir, solo puedo escapar de este horrible lugar...-bajó la cabeza, algo triste- no te esfuerces, no tienes que seguirme...es mejor que siga sola-

Sola. Esa palabra... no quería escucharla.

**Flash Back:**

Estaba sentado en la alfombra, jugando con esas figuras de madera que le había comprado su padre. Un pequeño principito feliz, disfrutando de sus juguetes. Feliz por que era el heredero de una familia de la realeza. Feliz por que su madre le decía que lo quería, por que su padre le repetía que estaba orgulloso de él. Feliz por que recibía atención, feliz de ser por unos momentos el hermano mayor de la única partida de gemelos en la familia real. Totalmente opuesto a su hermano menor, el pequeño Belphegor, quien lo observaba desde un ángulo un poco mas alejado.

Siempre él recibía los halagos, a él solo le acariciaban el pelo. Siempre él era el primero en recibir regalos, a él le daban cosas de menor valor. Siempre la atención al mayorcito, a él los tiempos cortos. Siempre Sill, nunca Belphegor. Pero él seguía sonriendo, sabia que muy pronto, eso acabaría.

-.-.-

-¡Pero que ha hecho señoriíto! –las criadas sollozaban mientras alzaban al pequeño niño gemelo- ¿cómo pudo hacer una cosa asi?-

-Yo soy el mas grande! ¡Yo solo puedo existir aquí! –con cuchillos ensangrentados en las manos-

-¡Era su hermano! ¡Eran misma sangre! ¡como pudo! –dejándolo en la sala- ¡Señor rey! ¡Mi lord!-

-¿Qué sucede?...-entró-

Aquel pequeño niño estaba cubierto de sangre, de sangre de su propio hermano. Los cuchillos estaban rojos por doquier, las alfombras empapadas. Y el segundo niño, con el estomago y tórax totalmente destrozados por los cuchillos, derramando las ultimas gotas de sangre que corrían por sus venas.

Se quedó estático al ver eso y corrió a abrazar a su fallecido hijo. Belphegor los miraba como sorprendido, no se había movido de su lugar. Él solo quería ser el mayor, el único, al que todos quisieran. ¿Por que a él lo estaban atendiendo tanto? ¡Por que no le estaban prestando atención!

-¡Oigan! ¡Soy el príncipe aquí! ¡Exijo atención! –pateando el suelo-

-¡Eres una vergüenza para la realeza! Me da vergüenza que seas mi hijo menor..-

-¡Soy el mayor!-

-¡Déjenlo solo por 3 meses! No quiero ver a nadie entrar en este cuarto en ese periodo...y lleven a Sill para su entierro-

-¿De que hablas? ¡Tendré hambre!-

-¡No tendrás nada mas que agua! No te matare, eres mi hijo aunque hoy este avergonzado... estarás muy solo, como lo estarás en todo el resto de tu vida –mientras las criadas llevaban el cuerpo del niño- recuérdalo Belphegor, solo...-

**Fin Flash Back**

Solo.

A fin de cuentas era la maldita realidad. Todos a su alrededor eran una mierda, nadie lo quería. Después de ese echo, todos en el reino comenzaron a hablar mal de él, que era una amenaza, un demonio, un hijo de Satanás, un niño poseído, y un montón de otras historias relacionadas al asesinato de su hermano. Tal ves todo aquello, todo ese odio, toda esa soledad, todas esas personas que lo rechazaron desde muy pequeño y de la forma mas espantosa, lo habían dejado asi.

Aunque tampoco le importó mucho cambiar su imagen al exterior. Si no que cada vez le importaba más un bledo todos los demás. ¿Para que se preocuparía si de todos modos lo odiaban? No eran más que plebeyos. Aunque con este pensamiento...¿como explicaba la pequeña presión en el pecho al ver dar cada paso lejos de él a Mariam?

-_No...sola no-_

-Fue un gusto conocerte Belphegor...-saludando con la mano sin voltear-

-...shi shi –llegando a ella y abrazándola de la cintura por atrás- ¿quién se despidió princesa? –al oído-

-¡O-oe! –sonrojada- ¡Ya suéltame! ¿¡Que haces!-

-¿A dónde vamos princesa? –sin soltarla-

-Ya te lo dije, a buscar un lugar lejos de aquí donde me pueda quedar por el momento...¡Y voy a ir sola por que vas a soltarme ahora! –muy roja-

-Shi shi shi, te propongo algo... yo te suelto y vamos los dos juntos, después de todo, a mi también me deben estar buscando, pero no precisamente los verdugos...-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-Que si nos encuentra la realeza, te salvas, si nos encuentran los verdugos... te salvo-

-_¿Te...salvo?¿Oí bien?-_echó una pequeña risita- bien bien, dudo lo ultimo, pero es un trato...-

-Bien –sonrió-

-¡Ya suéltame! –roja a morir-

-Shi shi shi –liberando a la chica-

-.-.-.-

-L-lo sie-siento su majestad, no hemos encontrado señales de ella aun...-el gordo hombre estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, sin quitarle la mirada a la persona que lo observaba con una cara totalmente terrorífica-

-¿Cómo que aun no? –dando un paso adelante-

-Hemos enviado a todos nuestros hombres...pero di-dicen que no quedó na-nadie en el pue...-

La figura enfrente suyo golpeó con una fuerza descomunal el escritorio, casi partiendo el duro cedro en dos. Tenía el cabello castaño, algo alocado, con ojos marrones intensos, y una cara que le daría miedo hasta al más frío soldado. Llevaba puesto un hermoso traje de colores negro y naranja, con bordados en oro, de mangas largas, vestiduras dignas de un príncipe de alta categoría. Mantenía el puño apretado sobre el dañado escritorio, pero en ningún momento le tembló el pulso. El que temblaba era el sujeto que lo observaba desde la silla.

-No me importa si tienes que mover hasta tu propio trasero, pero la encuentras como sea-

-Sisisisisisi si su majestad, mi futuro lord, la encontraremos, no se preocupe, confíe en mi, yo...-pero calló al sentir que lo levantaba del cuello de la camisa-

-Por que me preocupa su estado, y porque justamente no confío en ti, te doy 48 horas para que la encuentres, ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos...-mirándolo asesinamente [literal]-

-S-si su majestad Saw- -...-

-¿Me has escuchado? –tomándolo con más violencia-

-¡Juro que en 48 horas la tendrá! ¡En menos de eso! ¡Lo juro! –temblando-

-Bien..-y lo dejó caer en su silla de nuevo y salió de allí, seguido de su acompañante peliblanco, quien volteó para ver al pobre gordo que transpiraba del pánico-

-Tienes suerte, su majestad no es violento, pero te metiste en el peor problema de tu vida –rió el peliblanco-...y aun no pierdes tu cabeza –salió-

-.-.-

-¡Mira alli! –señalando una pequeña casa en el medio de la nada- echa humo en la chimenea, eso significa que aun hay gente dentro, ¡nos ayudaran! –corriendo hacia el lugar señalado-

-_Corre y sonríe en momentos asi...shi shi shi, no esta mal para ser una simple plebeya –_siguiéndola con las manos detrás de la cabeza-

_CONTINUARÁ:_

Adelantos del próximo capitulo:

Esto es una masacre/ Tu de ese lado de la pared/ ¿Buscándome? No lo creo/ Lo necesitas mas que yo/ Bel?/ ...¿que?

Próximo capitulo: La noche, ¿dividida?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Por dios tarde demasiado! No tengo excusa! Tarde muchísimo! Perdón! Gomenasai! Sumimasen! Sorry! Aaaaaaaa! ToT prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez! U.u mejor me callo un rato y hablemos de lo importante. =De les gustó el cap? 9w9 por que a mi si! ñ.nU si queda un poco Oc. Bel es por que tal vez quería mostrarles que ningún corazón es tan duro como para que no se enamore u.u verdad? Pues les parezca genial o una reverenda mie-...dejen sus comentarios :D alguien alguna vez dijo que era como una limosna -.-U y yo estoy pobre asi que todo es bien recibido –w-

Que pasado feo 9.9 belphegorcito T-T todos lo odian ¬¬ malditos. Mmm Mariam, ¿te nos estas enamorando? ¿Y nuestro príncipe que opina de ella? ¬o¬ vaaaaamos, no seas tan frío y deja de ocultar tus sentimientos. Y lo mas importante (y tal vez algo obvio, pero igual lo digo xD) O.o quien era esa persona tan pero tan enfurecida¡?¡?¡ u.u ah vamos! No es muy difícil...y si quieren saber como sigue O3 nos vemos en el próximo

Matta ne

=D


	3. La noche, ¿dividida?

Sono stati due principi

Capitulo 3

"La noche, ¿dividida?"

_Lalala-Pensamiento, pasado, presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[Opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-¡Mira alli! –señalando una pequeña casa en el medio de la nada- echa humo en la chimenea, eso significa que aun hay gente dentro, ¡nos ayudaran! –corriendo hacia el lugar señalado-_

-Corre y sonríe en momentos asi...shi shi shi, no esta mal para ser una simple plebeya –_siguiéndola con las manos detrás de la cabeza-_

_-.-.-._-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Shi shi shi, ¿cómo sabes que querran alojarnos? –

-No todos los dias viene un principe a tu casa y te pide alojamiento –rió-

-Es verdad, pero debes recordar que no me quieren mucho, ya que es mi padre quien los está matando, shi shi shi-

-...no arruines mis planes solo camina –molesta-

-Shi shi shi, Belphegor 1, princesa 0 –burlandose-

-¡Ya te dije! –llegando a la puerta del pequeño hogar- ¡No soy una prince-...¿Bel?¿Que tienes?-

El rubio se había quedado tiezo, y su rostro estaba a punto de desatar una macabra sonrrisa. Él podía oler eso. Podía hasta sentirlo. Era como si el pasado corriera su mente lejos y lo ayudara adetectar hasta el mínimo rastro de aquel liquido rojo. Aquella era su locura, desde que mató cruelmente a su hermano, desde aquel día en que lo destripó lentamente hasta dejarlo sin aliento, desde ese día, la sangre lo podía.

No podía despegar la mirada de la puerta. Simplemente la observaba, o al menos eso creía Mariam, mientras trataba de traerlo de sus pensamientos. Pero aparentemente era inútil, y esa sonrrisa le empezaba a dar escalofrios, tanto como la idea de pensar que había detrás de la puerta para que él estubiese así.

Lentamente giró y se paró frente a la puerta. Tomó un sispiro y tocó. Pero nadie contestó. Empujó la puerta y al abrirla, soltó un pequeño grito seguido de que sus ojos se llenaran de algunas lágrimas. Tapandose la boca con terror, podía observar los cuerpos de cuatro personas tiradas allí. Eran dos adultos...y dos niños pequeños. La madre estaba tirada en un rincon, totalmente lastimada, junto con los peores daños que haya podido recibir. El padre estaba en el medio de uno de los lados de la pared que dividia el pequeño lugar, con el cuello cortado y espalda mutilada. En cuanto a los niños, estaban brutalmente golpeados y asficciados.

-...shi shi shi, ya pasaron por aq-...-se detubo al ver a la chica esconderse en su pecho-

-¡Cállate! ¿¡Qué no ves! –llorando desconsolada- esto...esto es mi culpa, me estan buscando...esto es una masacre -apretando los puños sobre el principe-

-...pensé que eras mas fuerte –intentando dibujar en su rostro una sonrrisa falsa- sabías que esto pasaría, desde el momento en el que me seguiste la corriente, fue tu desición todo esto..-

-¿Acaso me estás culpando? –mirando desde un angulo más bajo, mientras las lágrimas corrian por su rostro- ¿Estas diciendo que esto es mi culpa?-

-_¿Por qué no puedo reir? ..Que es eso...¿qué es lo que me pasa?-_ Estoy hablando de lo que tu quieres, al menos eso es lo que yo hago lo que quiero, y no me arrepiento, pero tampoco niego los riesgos de hacer lo que me parece.-

Era difícil, pero tal ves ella si podía entenderlo. Aún estaba dolida, asi que solo recibió lo escuchado bajando la cabeza. Belphegor tenía un nudo en el cuello. ¿Por qué esa imagen ahora si le ...dolía? Cómo era eso posible,si él era el príncipe destripador, no quería a nadie ni a nada le temía, todo le deba lo mismo. Y entonces, cayó en sus propias palabras.

Él fue el que se molestó en sacarla de allí, no a otro, a ella. entonces, una ves mas, estaba haciendo lo que quería, y siguiendo su dicha, no debia arrepentirse de que que estaba haciendo...¿entonces?

Entonces no sabía que era eso. Solo sabía que cuando la veía llorar, aunque viese derramarse la sangre de su propio cuerpo, no podía reír. No podía. Ella, su tristesa, llegaba a su alma de alguna forma, y le dolía.

Aun sin comprender por qué, le ordenó que se alejara de allí un rato, mientras el sacaba todos los cuerpos de adentro, y los enterraba. Mariam accedió asintiendo con la cabeza y se retiró hacia un sitio alejado, mientras era observada por Belphegor.

-.-.-.-.-

-Shi shi shi, no princesa –apoyado en el marco de la puerta-

-¡Cómo que no! ¡Claro que si! –señalando con ambas manos los dos lados de la casita, en medio había una pared que divida en dos, de la derecha nada y mantas, del otro, una precaria cocina y un lugarcito más- tú de este lado de la pared y yo de aquí, no es difícil!-

-La parte que no entiendes es que no quiero –apoyando su menton en el hombro de Mariam-

-¡O-Oe! ¡Escuchame demonios! –sonrrojada- ¡es mi última oferta! O duermes afuera-

-Shi shi shi, princesa mala. Pero está bien, acepto –entrando con las manos detrás de la cabeza-

-Al fin –cerrando- bien, que descanses, por lo que se ve será una noche despejada, asi que no molestes –yendo de su lado de la cabaña-

Después de quitarle unas mantas al príncipe, por que si no, hubiese dormido en el piso directo, observó un poco más su rincón, y además de cacharros de cocina, encontró unas prendas que parecían ser de la madre de los niños. Al parecer, era joven como ella, ya que los vestidos eran similares a los que solía usar en su vida normal, si alguna ves lo fué.

Tomó uno con cuidado y sonrrió. Al decir verdad, poco y nada había quedado de aquel vestido hermoso que le habían bordado las criadas del castillo. Cuanta pena le daba, era un vestido hermoso. Pero ya no aguantaba, y debía cambiarse por uno un poco más precentable que un montoncito de tela cortado y arrancado por las lindas manos de los verdugos. Sarcásticamente.

Fue cuando estaba terminando de colocarse el corsé del vestido celeste sucio que escuchó una risita familiar. Se sobresaltó y tomó el corsé para que no se le cayera y quedara en paños menorsisimos, aunque su espalda había quedado al descubierto. Volteó rapidamente para encontrarse con ese rostro del cual se avergonzó hasta sonrrojarse.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡Largo! ¡A tu lado! ¡Me estoy cambiando! ¿¡Qué no ves! –roja a mas no poder-

-Shi shi shi shi, justamente eso es lo que veo princesa...-

-¡No soy una princesa! ...¿¡¿¡ME ESTUVISTE VIENDO TODO EL TIEMPO!-

-Shi shi shi, no se de qué te averguenzas, no tienes nada de que quejarte-

-¡PERVERTIDO! –arrojándole cualquier objeto al alcanze-

-Oe oe, lastimarás al príncipe, shi shi shi –apoyandose en la pared- aunque creo que hay algo que no me dices aun...-

-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! ¡Shu! ¡Fuera!-

-¿Qué es esa marca en tu espalda? –

-...c-cual marca?-

-Shi shi shi, la que tienes en la espalda, que parece una pequeña ola-

-Es una simple marca de nacimiento, como todo el mundo, no le veo lo raro –algo nerviosa-

-Shi shi shi, lo sabía, eres...-

-Deja de decir ridiculeces y déjame cambiarme en paz –su tono de vos había cambiado repentinamente, estaba molesta-

-Como lo ordene la princesa... shi shi shi-

Y con una sobradora reverencia se dignó a echarse de su lado de la pared. Mariam se quedó pensativa, y luego de un moemnto, regresó en sí y terminó por colocarse el corsé. Acomodó un poco las mantas que le había quitado a Belphegor, por que no podía darselas de la buena manera diciendo algo asi como "Lo necesitas mas que yo" o algo así, mientras que pensaba lo poco caballero que era para ser un principe y se acostó mirando el techo.

Aquella marca. Esa marca. Decía mucho sobre ella. Aunque no creía que él siguiese cuestionandola por aquello, ya que no era más que una simple marca de...nacimiento.

Pero ademas de eso, tenía todo un significado que estubiese en ese lugar, aunque... ¿el príncipe lo habrá notado encerio o simplemente estaba bromeando y espiando como un pervertido baboso irresponsable príncipe menos caballeroso que un sangano?...bien, ahí derrapó nuevamente su pensamiento.

De lo que estaba segura era que no quería que notara que era...y se durmió.

-.-.-.-.

-Dime –mirando la ventana, el brillo que le daban las estrellas al cielo hacia que el vidrio se reflejara en sus ojos marrones- ¿crees que me estoy pasando? Quiero decir, ¿no crees que he tratado demaciado mal a los conserges de los reinos a los que he visitado? O tal ves, he contestado de manera inapropiada y deba mandar una carta para pedir disculpas. No puedo aceptar esto, aquellas personas estan siendo asesinadas por mi culpa, por que no puedo encontrarla. Y en los intntos por encontrarla no puedo lograr que sea una busqueda limpia y que a la ves supere a la busqueda del rey. Estoy en aprietos, no se que hacer... no quiero que sigan matando gente, aunque aun no soy rey y no puedo decidir sobre los asuntos de mi padre y sus verdugos, y menos de los de otros reinos... y si cree que no estoy haciendo nada? Si piensa "¿Buscándome? No lo creo", o tal ves...-

-Tranquilisese porfavor, esta mezclando los términos –apoyando su mano en el hombro del alborotado principe- usted está haciendo lo correcto al buscarla pacificamente, pero debe comprender que no es su culpa, ella lo tenía en claro desde el momento en que..-

-¡Pero no he hecho nada para impoedirlo! –

-Solo tenga fé, ella sabrá cuidarse, no es cualquier persona, usted le ha enseñado muchas cosas..-sonrrió- confíe en ella-

-Si, creo que tienes razón –tratando de sonrreir- aunque no dejaré de buscarla –se volvió hacia la ventana- _espero que no te aya pasado nada, recuerda que fue una promesa. Sabías que no podrías tú sola, era mas difícil de lo que parece. Pero seguiré buscándote... Mariam-_

-.-.-

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a molestarle, asi que decidió estirarse y bostezar antes de abrir los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba algo entumecido por la noche que había pasado, prefería miles de veces su cama de príncipe, oh si, esa era cómoda. Se paró, y rascandose el estomago por debajo de la camisa, caminó hacia una de las precarias ventanas. Miró hacia fuera, aquel era un dia radiante. Observó las tumbas que había cabado ayer. Y por un segundo, se imaginó a toda esa familia corriendo feliz y jugando en el pasto, unidos, felices. Luego, volteó a ver a Mariam dormir, parecía una oso invernando, nada la despertería, por nada del mundo. Y por alguna extraña razón, sonrrió, como si estubiese relacionando el pensamiento con ella y...

Pero qué estupideces estaba pensando. Era lo mas ridículo ¿qué le importaba si esa familia era feliz? ¿por qué sonrreia cuando la veía si estaba echada como un lechón? Él era el príncipe destripador, no le importaba nada de nadie ni nada de nada. Bufó al pensar en que eso se estaba desvaneciendo y fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que el flequillo no le estaba tapando los ojos, y lo acomodó rápidamente.

Lo único que faltaba, que vieran sus ojos.

Luego de un rato, pudo ver cómo la muchacha volvía del sueño y se sentaba, adormilada. Rió y se sentó a la mesa que se escontraba en el rincón frente a Mariam. Solo había tres sillas, de las cuales una estaba rota.

-¿Crees que hayan echo comida antes de ser asesinados? –sacandole las tapas a dos de las ollas que estaban sobre la mesada- mira, aquí hay algo de guisado-

-¿Vas a comerte eso? –mirandola sentarse con la pequeña olla-

-Si tú no comes no es mi problema, tengo hambre –comiendo con una cuchara-

-Shi shi shi, que asco-

-Seh, log quge digash –con la boca llena-

-Debe estar frío y baboso, tal ves mueras intoxicada shi shi shi –cabeza en mano codo en mesa-

-Como tú –ofreciendole una cucharada-

-Mhmm, no tengo nada que perder asi que –tomó la mano de la muchacha y probó-

-¡O-Oe! ¡Agarra la cuchara no mi mano también! –sonrrojada-

-Dgh, que asco, prefiero los fiambres a la mañana-

-Caprichoso –suspiró-

-Shi shi shi –estiró la mano- tienes algo-

-¿Eh? Algo? –miandose- ¿Dónde? ¿Un bicho?-

-No, en..-

Llevó su mano al rostro de la muchacha y con el pulgar, quitó una mancha de la comisura de los labios. Esto sonrrojó a Mariam, quien lo observaba nerviosa, pero sin mover un musculo.

No sabía por qué, pero todo lo negativo que hacía unos momentos creía su único ideal, habían desaparecido. Aquellos pensamientos sangrientos y tristes, se habían ido. Solo pensaba en mirarla. Le quedaba bien ese vestido usado, marron, feo, sin estilo, sucio, gastado, roto, o era tal ves que la estaba mirando... diferente que antes. No sabía que, pero algo le impedía pensar claramente, tal ves las mejillas sonrrojadas de la muchacha, o la suavidad de las mismas.

Ya no sabía si el tiempo pasaba rápido, o lento, si su corazón latía desesperadamente, o ya no latía. Y es que su cabeza no estaba pensando en lo absoluto, su corazón se sentía diferente, su alma se sentía llena de algo que necesitaba soltar.

Se acercó lentamente a ella. Mariam nisiquiera se movió, estaba nerviosa, tal ves debería empujarlo por pervertido acosador por lo de la noche anterior. Pero algo en ella le impedía moverse.

Cada vez faltaba menos para llegar, aunque el tiempo parecía no pasar. Todo era silencio en su mente, todo era nada, todo se había reducido a ella, todo se...

La puerta se tumbó.

-¡Aquí estabas desgraciada!-

_CONTINUARÁ..._

Adelantos del último capítulo:

¡Mierda!/ ¡Déjenla!/ _No puedo seguir con esto/_ ¡Princesa!/ Creí haber dejado claro... que no quería verdugos

Último capítulo: Baile de las mascaras

-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

Helloooooooooooooooo Dallas =D (¿?

Disculpen la locura en la presentación ES Que HACE DIAS Que NO TENGO LA COMPUTADORA! T.T x eso no podía actualizar! Y como podía explicarle eso a mis padres? -.-U olvidenlo, tercos como la mula. En fin O3 hablemos de lo que nos importa –w-

:O por cierto, tienen razoncon que no es muy parecido a lo que realmente pasó en Francia en esa época. ¿pero no creen que hay que divertirse con la historia? O3 yo creo que si! 9v9 gracias por los reviews! Amo leerlos! Muchas gracias!

Que ganas de matar a todos esos malditos asesinos no? Se lo merecen. No esta tan mal la cabañita, ¡aunque Belphegor es un pervertido! No se la veian esa eh? O si? u.u ...O.o como que se tumbo la puerta justo ahí? TOT queremos saber! ¬w¬ se que eso estan pensando :o quieren saber que va a pasar en el ultimo capitulo de esta pequeña historia? O3 entonces nos vemos en el proximo!

Suerte!

=D


	4. Baile de las mascaras

Sono stati due principi

Capitulo 4 (Final)

"Baile de las mascaras"

_Lalala-Pensamiento, pasado, presente o futuro._

[Lalala]-[Opinión personal]

_Capitulo anterior:_

_Se acercó lentamente a ella. Mariam ni siquiera se movió, estaba nerviosa, tal ves debería empujarlo por pervertido acosador por lo de la noche anterior. Pero algo en ella le impedía moverse._

_Cada vez faltaba menos para llegar, aunque el tiempo parecía no pasar. Todo era silencio en su mente, todo era nada, todo se había reducido a ella, todo se..._

_La puerta se tumbó._

_-¡Aquí estabas desgraciada!-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos voltearon bruscamente hacia la puerta, reconociendo esas voces. Es que los verdugos ya estaban en la puerta, con las armas y todas esas intensas ganas de ver rodar cabezas por el suelo. Fueron demasiado repentinos y rápidos como para que ninguno de los dos pudieran hacer algo. Cuatro de ellos irrumpieron el precario hogar con mucha violencia y tomaron bruscamente a Mariam y a Belphegor, torciéndole los brazos a ambos hacia atrás, separándolos a cada extremo de la habitación.

-¡Mierda! ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡No tiene nada que ...! –recibió un cachetazo muy fuerte-

-Te voy a hacer tragar cuchillos! –tratando de zafarse, pero los verdugos lo tenían bien sujeto-

-Cierra la boca pedazo de mierda, nos tuviste mucho tiempo jodiendo...-aquel asqueroso verdugo la tomó de la barbilla, mientras ella trataba de alejar la cara- ahora las vas a pagar..-sonrió macabramente-

-Pues aquí tienes mi pago –le escupió la cara- hay mas si quieres, imbecil-

-Ay ay, yo que pensaba tenerte piedad... ahora el decidirá si te matamos o no –riendo- ..su majestad, aquí esta lo que nos pidió-

-¿Su majestad? –Belphegor se sobresaltó-

Calzas blancas, zapatos negros de moño y taco, una ajustada pechera roja y una capa azul de piel que combinaba con las perlas de su corona enorme y de oro puro. Todo aquel lujo llevaba encima el rey del reino de donde venia Belphegor. Aquel que quería deshacerse de Mariam. El padre de Belphegor.

-Tu.. ¡Sabia que estabas detrás de todo esto! ¡Maldito! –empujando a los verdugos-

-Callen a la bestia –y con un anden de mano ellos golpearon en la boca del estomago al príncipe-

-¡Belphegor! –viéndolo respirar con dificultad, luego volteó a la "realeza"- ¡deténgase! Se esta equivocando, él no tiene nada que ver, ¡a mi me buscas! ¡Déjalo a el! ¡Es tu hijo!-

-Jmm, y si te digo niñita –la tomó del cabello y le levantó la cabeza- que esa basura me importa tanto como tu miserable vida? –al oído-

-Tsk..-rió- no me duele, solo suéltalo-

-Aw, pero que adorable...-chasqueó los dedos y otro golpe a Mariam-

-¡Déjenla! ¡Hijo de puta suéltala o te juro que ..!-

-¿O te juro que qué? –burlón- ¿Vas a destriparme como a tu hermano? ¿Vas a seguir arruinando tu reputación? ¿Vas a decirle a tus verdugos que me maten? –

El resto de ellos reían como locos, sin fijarse si los brazos de la muchacha estaban morados de tanto que los apretaban, o si las mejillas las tenia casi violetas por los golpes. Belphegor intentaba por todos los medios safarse, trataba de patearlos pero lo único que conseguía era caer de rodillas y ser pateado nuevamente.

Pero eso no era lo que le importaba, Mariam estaba en la misma situación, y el no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo. Veía como la golpeaban, la cacheteaban, se burlaban de ella y le jalaban el cabello, mientras la muchacha trataba sin mucho resultado de no gritar, como si tuviese que demostrar que era fuerte.

-...shi shi shi, ¿creen que se va a rendir tan fácil? –insinuando calma- shi shi shi, recuerden que las mujeres son lo peor que hay, no se rendirá asi de fácil...-

-B-Bel...-levantando la cabeza-

-Jajaja! ¿Quieres ver que no? –el rey se regocijaba en la pena de la muchacha-

Y entonces los cachetazos se convirtieron en golpes, trompadas, cada vez mas fuertes y seguidas. Comenzó a escupir sangre.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-_No... no de nuevo... –_muchos sentimientos se mezclaban ante el olor de la sangre, ante ese rojo intenso. Pero ahora había muchos otros sentimientos que no creía tener, que se mezclaban con los anteriores, y que lo estaban aturdiendo al punto de no saber que era lo correcto- _¿por qué me siento...asi?_-

-_No puedo seguir con esto... van a terminar por matarme..._-con dificultad miró al príncipe frente a ella e hizo un gesto que terminó por confundir el pensamiento del joven... sonrió dulcemente-

-...¿p-princesa? –

-S-Sonríe B-be-Bel...no est-estés tris-te...-

-Oh mira que compasión –el rey se acercó a la muchacha-

-_Es todo...no cumplí con mi objetivo...-_sin correr la mirada del príncipe-

-Al menos ten el valor de ver a tu querida princesa antes de que sea ejecutada –se colocó detrás de la muchacha, los verdugos la tenían de las muñecas, con los brazos ahora extendidos a los costados, con todo su peso colgando de ellos-

-_Tenias razón... no puedo sola...no pude cumplir la promesa...ojala me perdones algún día...-_seguía mirándolo con esa misma sonrisa calmada-

-Adiós molestia –jalándole la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyando una daga lujosa en su cuello- adiós-

Todo. Esa era la definición. Todo. Todos esos sentimientos juntos, esas emociones mezcladas, tenían un sentido. El todo. Todo lo que había pensado que jamás tendría, lo tenia... una sonrisa llena de afecto y dulzura.. solo para el... sincera.. e iba a perderla. A perderlo todo de nuevo.

-¡Princesa! –

Pero algo detuvo al rey, algo que lo dejó sin aire... literalmente.

Un castaño de ojos marrones lo estaba sujetando del cuello de la forma mas fuerte posible. El rey comenzó a temblar a ver aquellos ojos llenos de odio profundo mirarlo fijamente con todas las intenciones de partirle la traquea con un solo movimiento, con un solo dedo. La oscuridad que rodeaban esos ojos asustó incluso a los verdugos que estaban alrededor, quienes también comenzaron a temblar.

-Creí haber dejado claro... que no quería verdugos..-apretando mas el cuello del rey, obligándolo a soltar a Mariam-

-...shi shi shi, pero que tenemos aquí –mirándolo con algo de desprecio-

-T-Tsuna...-levantando lentamente la cabeza-

-¡Todos quédense en sus lugares! –comenzaron a entrar guardianes del rey y comenzaron a apresar a los verdugos, afuera también había- están todos arrestados por abuso de personas y persecución no autorizada-

-¡M-me entrego! ¡Pero yo no hice nada! ¡fueron ellos! Lo juro, me obligaron, ¡me obligaron a hacer todo esto!-

-Deja de mentir rey de bolsillo, o te parto el cuello –con la mirada clavada en el, atravesándolo-

-No me mates por favor..-comenzó con un llanto de teatro-

-Gokudera...-tirando al rey en el suelo-

-¡Oh, bendito sea su majestad Sawada! –actuando- Gracias por salvarme de estos salvajes, me tenían apresado, no sabia a quien acudir y llegó ...-

-Si su majestad –el peliplata llevaba un traje rojo, era quien dirigía a los guardianes que traían-

-Sabes que hacer..-

-Enseguida –volteó al rey- esta arrestado por los cargos ya mencionados agravados por abuso de autoridad en una propiedad ajena a ustedes-

-¡No! ¡esperen! ¡Juro que yo no hice nada!-

Pero fue inútil. Los guardias lo tomaron de la misma manera que a los verdugos y se los llevaron lejos de alli, seguramente al calabozo mas cercano. No les tardó mucho tiempo hacer eso, los verdugos no se resistieron mucho, se notó la influencia de Sawada al entrar de semejante manera. Pero mientras él ayudaba a Mariam a levantarse, uno de los verdugos detuvo el paso y aunque era empujado por los guardias, miró a la muchacha, quien también lo miró.

-Me merezco el calabozo, no voy a negarme al castigo –con el rostro entristecido- solo quiero agradecerle a usted señorita... gracias por intentar ayudarnos..-

-Shi shi shi, ni tu te crees ese cuento –parándose con dificultad-

-...ella lucha por la libertad del pueblo... y yo se lo agradesco –y con una pequeña sonrisa, los guardias terminaron por sacarlo de alli-

-Esperen –se puso de pie y se asomó a la puerta, los guardianes se detuvieron y el verdugo volteó-... gracias por las disculpas, las acepto totalmente, y estoy segura de que tu castigo se alivianará por tu sinceridad-

-Siga ayudando al pueblo, haga lo que yo no pude hacer por mi familia –con los ojos cristalizados-

Esa ultima imagen llegó profundamente al corazón de Mariam. Tal ves de esa forma, justificaba el sacrificio de todo ese tiempo.

Pero quien estaba realmente desconcertado era Belphegor. ¿cómo pudo perdonarlo después de todas esas cosas que había echo? ¿Con un simple "disculpe"? Aunque al contrario de sentir impotencia por aquello, era una admiración a ese sentimiento que no conocía. Compasión.

-Shi shi shi, mira donde nos venimos a encontrar.. Sawada –apoyado en la pared-

-Belphegor –rió- se ve que no cambias nada, ¿cuándo te coronan rey?-

-Shi shi shi, creo que acabas de hacerlo, te lo agradesco –acercándose- me sacas un peso de encima-

-Momento –mirando a ambos- ustedes ..¿se conocían?-

-Estábamos obligados de niños a relacionarnos con los otros príncipes de los reinos vecinos –el castaño la miraba-

-Ah vamos, no te hagas la desentendida... shi shi shi, princesa –mirándola-

-A-am...-_¿¡Es necesario que me miren asi los dos!_- ¿desentendida? No se de que hablas..-

-.-.-

Los años no pasaban para el príncipe. No hasta que la había conocido. A partir de su llegada, todo tenia un mínimo sentido, un gran sentido. Trataba de no pensarlo, de olvidar, de dejarlo pasar como una aventura mas, como unos días locos, como un simple sueño...echo realidad. Todo lo que alguna ves había imaginado y luego creyó que jamás tendría, lo había conocido. Había conocido aquello que llaman cariño. Aquello que llaman amor. Y lo había dejado ir en manos del príncipe mas importante, aun mas que él.

Un mediodía calido.

Hace cinco años.

Le causaba gracia pensar que ella también era una princesa, que simplemente se había dedicado al pueblo de tal forma que se había quedado a vivir en él, hasta aquel día en que la raptaron junto con los desafortunados campesinos. Pero no reia mas al pensar que hubiese pasado si no la hubiese salvado.

Nunca la hubiese conocido y seguiria siendo el mismo cerdo que antes, y viviria su vida a fan de nada, compitiendo por el mejor lugar entre los príncipes, compitiendo cabeza a cabeza con Sawada.

Sawada.

O tal ves él la hubiese rescatado y a todos los demás campesinos, entonces Mariam hubiese estado muy feliz por que además de castigar a los verdugos hubiese impedido que mataran a toda esa gente y lo querría aun mas a Sawada y...

-Sawada...-golpeando el borde del balcón- crees entender la soledad...-apretando los puños- crees saberlo, y aun asi me quitas a lo único que quise alguna ves...-_Mariam..aunque de todos modos jamás hubiese llegado a ser como lo que tu necesitas...si asi eres feliz... no lo descuartizare... solo por ti.._-...shi shi shi, que estupidez –pasando las manos por detrás de su cabeza-

-Príncipe –llamó una vos desde la entrada al balcón-

-¿Qué? –respondió de mala gana a la criada-

-Su traje para esta noche ya esta listo en su alcoba, en hora y media comenzará el baile de las mascaras –agachando la cabeza-

-Bien, ya vete –sin voltear-

-¿Quiere que lo ayud..?-

-¡Ya!-

-...si príncipe, disculpe, con permiso –yéndose-

-.-.-

-Su majestad –le abrían la puerta del carruaje negro y dorado-

-Gracias –sonrió calido-

-Por favor, su majestad –reverenciando-

El mismo sirviente corrió al otro lado del carruaje y atinó a abrir la puerta, pero su majestad se le adelantó, y con un simple movimiento de cabeza y un "gracias", le comunico que el abriría la puerta. De adentro del carruaje, con un vestido beige con gris y un lazo negro, el pelo recogido en un rodete, con mechones que salían del mismo, casi sin maquillaje, y con la mascara blanca con una pluma negra en una mano, bajó la pareja de su majestad. La mujer de su majestad. Mariam de Sawada.

Tsunayoshi tomó su brazo con caballerosidad y ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo. Al entrar, todos los saludaban y ellos contestaban a cada uno con amabilidad. Se los notaba felices, pero no solo para la cara de otros, realmente se veían asi.

La noche pasaba rápida y divertida, desde que se habían puesto las mascaras, actuaban como si no se conocieran, y eso lo hacia mas entretenido. Aunque de igual modo con la mirada, de ves en cuando, se fijaba en las demás personas. Pero no buscaba algún estilo nuevo o para criticar a alguien. Si no para encontrar a alguien. No era como si no supiera donde estaba parada. Ese lugar ya lo conocía, ya había estado alli, en un anterior baile de mascaras.

Y lo encontró.

-Tsuna, voy a saludar, ¿si?-

-Como quieras, no tardes –sonrió y le besó la frente-

-O-oe..-sonrojada-

Se dirigió entre la multitud hasta un ventanal enorme que daba al patio. Uno de los ventanales estaba abierto, y fuera, se dibujaba la figura que ella estaba buscando. Por alguna razón, se le llenó de alegría el alma al verlo alli. Hacia tiempo que no se encontraban. En puntas de pie, sosteniéndose el amplio vestido, se acercó sigilosa a la figura de traje blanco y dorado que se encontraba frente a ella.

-He dicho que no molesten-

-Oh, me descubriste –rió-

-...-_esa vos –_lentamente volteó la cabeza, temeroso como pocas veces en su vida, y se quedó estático al verla de nuevo- ...¿Princesa?-

-Ay, ay ay, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames asi, soy Mariam, M-a-r-i-a-m, Belphegor-

Aquellas palabras estaban retumbando en su cabeza. Como miles de ella, hablando y hablando. Recuerdos como lluvia llegaban a su mente. No podía creerlo. De quince a veinte años, había una diferencia. Si que había cambiado, ahora era toda una mujer, verla con ese vestido tan diferente al ultimo con el que la había visto, no sabia que sentir.

-...shi shi shi –comenzó a reír-

-¿Qué? –rió- ¿Te ríes de mi vejes? –sarcástica-

-Jamás, princesa. Pero estas muy distinta, aunque linda como siempre shi shi shi-

-No cambias nunca eh... solo quería saludarte antes de que termine el baile, ya que no te vi en toda la fiesta-

-Shi shi shi no me importa bailar-

-¿Y si te lo pido yo? –con las manos detrás de su espalda-

-¿Ah? –torció el gesto-

-Ven –rió y lo tomó de la mano- no es tan difícil-

-Oe oe shi shi shi, ¿no estas casada? –tomándola de la cintura-

-¡Tu eres el que siempre se pasa no yo! –algo roja- dios... –rió-

Al compás de la música que jamás sonó, como aquella primera ves, bailaron.

-Shi shi shi, entonces por que haces esto? Estas casada, no tienes nada que ver conmigo..-

-¿De que hablas? Que este casada no significa que no pueda bailar con un buen amigo que me salvó la vida..-sonriendo-

-...¿Amigo?-

-Claro que si!...ne, Bel.. tenia que decirte algo –separándose para iniciar el tema-

-a-a..que princesa?-

-Bueno, yo no me olvido el día en que llegó Tsuna y nos sacó de alli... pero tampoco me olvido que tu estuviste todo ese tiempo, y aunque no te importó mucho las otras personas, te esforzaste y eso para mi si cuenta... y creo que nunca te di las gracias como te las mereces..-risita- no pienses nada raro, solo quería decirte que ..a pesar de lo que eres y lo que fuiste... yo te quiero mucho Bel...-lo miró, el príncipe no movía un músculo- gracias por...Bel?-

-... por que dices esas cosas princesa? –con la cabeza gacha- no tienes por que decir eso..-

-Bel, ¿por que ...¿estas temblando?-

-Sh, que piensas –insinuando indiferencia-

-Tu... estas...-

Realmente temblaba, pero era lo menos importante para Mariam. Creía saber que le estaba pasando al príncipe, pero no estaba del todo convencida de que el... además, había algo que la mantuvo intrigada desde que lo conoció. Se acercó lentamente. Tal como la otra ves, como la primera ves, se quitó la mascara. Pero esta ves, ningún verdugo estaría alli esperando para interrumpirla. Le tocó suavemente la cara y puso sus dedos en el flequillo. Al notar esto, Belphegor se quedó tieso, lo mas que pudo, ya que aun temblaba un poco.

Y lo corrió.

Tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Belphegor, estas...llorando –totalmente sorprendida-

-Déjame... soy un asco...-

-No, eso no es cierto –le acarició la mejilla- no tengas miedo de mostrarte tal cual eres, debes estar orgulloso..-

Tan lento como le resultó posible, descubrió el color de su mirada.

Abrió los ojos.

Jamás vería nada igual.

De un violeta opaco, con destellos amarillos llegando a la negra pupila, y difuminándose en gris llegando al final de iris. Jamás vería algo asi.

No podía dejar de mirarlos, eran como si aquellos ojos necesitaran de alguien que los mirara, alguien que los admirara por tan extraña belleza.

-...Son hermosos, no se de que te avergue-...-el príncipe la abrazó sin previo aviso, como si jamás hubiese abrazado a nadie. Podía sentirlo respirar cortadamente al llorar-

-Nadie...jamás... me dijo eso de mis ojos... nadie quiso verlos nunca... pero mas que eso –la abrazó mas fuerte- jamás nadie fue mi.. amigo.. nadie me quiso nunca-

-Pues sabes? Siempre que te sientas asi –devolviéndole el abrazo- puedes contar conmigo, no importa que pase, para eso están los amigos-

-Gracias princesa... ojala yo..-

-Sh, tranquilo –acariciándole el cabello-

-.-.-

No había nada como quedarse mirando las estrellas después de una fiesta real. Alli, solo el y nadie mas que el para disfrutarlas. Con las manos detrás de la cabeza y su cabello tapándole los ojos, alli estaba nuevamente el príncipe destripador. Igual que siempre, pero con algo mas, que no cambió lo que era, pero que se sumaba.

Mariam se había ido ya, pero había prometido mandarle cartas y...visitar a su amigo Bel siempre que pudiese. Por algún motivo, sabia que si lo haría. De ningún modo pisaría el reino de donde ella viene, solo lo hará el día que decida destripar a Sawada. Pero no por ahora. Entonces el viento jugó con su flequillo, y recordó sus palabras.

_Promete que te mostraras con otra gente como realmente eres,_

_muéstrate tal cual, Bel, hazlo por mi._

-Shi shi shi, lo siento princesa –mirando el cielo- pero me guardare para cada ves que vengas... dijiste que hay que ser uno mismo con las personas que uno ama-

__-^-^-^-_ fin._

GRACIAS! A todos los que leyeron este fic y dejaron sus reviews de aliento. Espero que les aya gustado el final, se que tarde mucho, (problemas con la escuela y en casa) pero valió la pena el esfuerzo. Bien, he dejado todo lo que quería dejarles, y solo daré un dato mas. estos 4 capítulos de la historia, aunque no lo crean, fueron cosas que soñé realmente. Fueron cuatro sueños casi seguidos y decidí compartirlos y plasmarlos en una historia. Obviamente tiene modificaciones, para que quede con una mejor redacción, pero son sueños básicamente. Asi que bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Nos vemos en otras historias!

Suerte!

=D


End file.
